


Après la victoire

by Cybelia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: *Attention spoilers* Après la fin de "L'Ascension de Skywalker", Poe Dameron ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil, tourmenté par ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que la soirée va prendre une tournure totalement inattendue. (oui, je sais, je suis nulle en résumés lol).
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Après la victoire

Malgré sa fatigue, Poe Dameron ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il tournait et virait sur son lit, tandis que ses pensées faisaient de même dans son esprit. Comprenant qu’il ne servait à rien d’insister, que ça ne ferait que le frustrer encore plus, il se leva et sortit de sa tente. Lorsqu’il émergea dans la nuit étoilée, des échos joyeux lui parvinrent en provenance des divers campements établis un peu partout autour d’eux. La plupart de leurs alliés avaient posé leurs vaisseaux afin de pouvoir célébrer leur victoire contre le Premier Ordre tous ensemble.

Poe et Finn avaient raconté à Rey leur combat spatial. Elle les avait écoutés avec un sourire, mais le pilote avait remarqué qu’un voile de tristesse assombrissait son regard. Lorsqu’ils l’avaient interrogée sur ce qui lui était arrivé sur Exegol, elle s’était contenté de leur expliquer que Palpatine était mort et que Kylo Ren – Ben Solo – s’était sacrifié pour la sauver. Ils n’avaient pas insisté, conscient que leur amie leur parlerait quand elle serait prête.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient venus les remercier et les féliciter. La fête avait duré plusieurs heures, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous trop épuisés pour rester debout. Ils s’étaient alors retirés dans leurs tentes respectives, espérant pouvoir enfin savourer une bonne nuit de repos.

Poe fit quelques pas à l’extérieur, jetant un bref regard en direction de la tente de Finn. Quelques heures plus tôt, l’ancien Stormtropper avait encore une fois refusé de lui répondre lorsqu’il l’avait interrogé sur ce qu’il avait voulu avouer à Rey avant de se faire avaler par les sables mouvants. Poe savait qu’il se faisait du mal à insister ainsi, car il redoutait réellement la réponse de l’autre homme. Pourtant, il avait besoin d’être sûr, afin de pouvoir enfin tourner la page ou tout au moins essayer de le faire.

Alors qu’il s’éloignait de leur campement, des bips joyeux retentirent derrière lui.

— Non, BB-8, je n’ai pas besoin que tu m’accompagnes.

Le petit robot émit une protestation.

— J’ai juste envie d’être un peu seul.

BB-8 sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis repartit d’où il venait. Poe ne put s’empêcher de sourire, attendri par les inquiétudes de son droïde à son égard. Puis, il reprit son chemin. Un peu plus tôt, il avait repéré un petit sentier qui s’enfonçait entre les arbres et il décida d’aller voir où il menait. Il n’eut pas à marcher longtemps avant d’arriver au bord d’un étang dont la surface calme reflétait les deux lunes. Il s’accroupit et plongea sa main dans l’onde, surpris de la trouver tiède, presque chaude. Pris d’une pulsion soudaine, il ôta ses vêtements et plongea dans l’eau limpide. Il fit quelques brasses, savourant la caresse du liquide contre sa peau. Alors qu’il se redressait, il remarqua du coin de l’œil un mouvement du côté de l’endroit où il avait laissé ses affaires. Il tourna la tête et son cœur manqua un battement quand il reconnut le visage de celui qui se tenait debout sur la rive, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

— Tu crois que c’est très prudent ? Lui demanda soudainement Finn en jetant des regards inquiets à droite et à gauche.

— Tu as peur qu’un monstre aquatique me bouffe ?

— Pas toi ?

Poe éclata de rire, puis se rapprocha du bord. Il ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’il fut assez près pour avoir pied, puis s’avança en marchant jusqu’à ce que l’eau lui arrive à la taille. Il pouvait sentir la fraîcheur de la nuit sur sa peau ruisselante, mais fut vite réchauffé par le regard brûlant que Finn posait sur lui.

— Tu ne veux pas me rejoindre ? Demanda le pilote d’une voix qu’il avait le plus grand mal à maîtriser.

— Euh… non, sans façon.

— C’est vraiment agréable, tu sais.

— Je te crois sur parole.

Poe fronça les sourcils, réalisant que son ami avait réellement l’air effrayé. Puis, il comprit soudainement ce qui se tramait dans la tête de l’autre homme. Et il se serait donné des baffes pour ne pas avoir percuté plus tôt.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je t’apprenne à nager ?

Il se mordit les lèvres, embarrassé. Les mots étaient sortis sans qu’il y réfléchisse et maintenant, il se trouvait bête de les avoir prononcés. Il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir vexé son ami en mettant le doigt sur l’une de ses lacunes liée à son ancienne condition de Stormtropper. Finn le dévisagea quelques secondes en silence, son expression ne laissant rien paraître de ses pensées. Puis, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, il finit par sourire légèrement.

— Peut-être une autre fois.

Poe fit de son mieux pour masquer sa réaction, mélange de déception et de soulagement. Il repoussa également les autres sentiments qui étaient en train de s’insinuer en lui.

— Je peux te poser une question ? Lui demanda soudainement Finn.

— Bien sûr.

— Zorii et toi…

Finn s’interrompit, visiblement embarrassé. Poe décida d’être honnête.

— Nous avons été ensemble. C’était il y a longtemps.

— Bien.

Le pilote ne releva pas, même s’il était surpris par ce simple mot. En revanche, il en profita pour revenir sur le sujet qui le tourmentait depuis des jours.

— Puisque j’ai répondu à ta question, vas-tu enfin répondre à la mienne ?

Finn soupira, puis s’assit sur la berge, à côté des vêtements de son ami.

— On pourrait avoir cette conversation au sec, non ?

Poe hocha la tête en souriant largement.

— Mec, je ne suis pas pudique, mais je suis complètement à poil, donc…

Si la peau de Finn avait été plus claire, Poe était sûr qu’il aurait rougi violemment vu l’écarquillement soudain de ses yeux et son air gêné. Le pilote n’attendit pas la réponse de son ami et commença à sortir de l’eau. L’autre homme se détourna, trouvant soudainement très intéressant la contemplation d’un arbre mort de l’autre côté de l’étang. Une fois sur la rive, Poe s’habilla rapidement, mais ne boutonna pas sa chemise. Puis, il s’assit près de son ami.

— Alors ?

Finn lui jeta un bref regard, sembla soulagé de le voir vêtu, puis soupira profondément.

— Tu ne me lâcheras pas avec ça ?

— Jamais.

— Pourquoi est-ce que c’est si important pour toi ?

Poe ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. La peur de tout perdre s’insinua une nouvelle fois en lui et il baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

— Poe ?

Il sentait l’eau goutter de ses cheveux dans sa nuque et sur son visage tandis qu’il cherchait le courage d’avouer la vérité à son ami. Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, il sursauta quand des doigts frais effleurèrent brièvement sa joue. Surpris, il releva la tête et se tourna vers Finn. Leurs regards se soudèrent.

— Ce que j’allais dire à Rey… n’a aucun rapport avec ce que tu crois.

Poe grimaça.

— Et qu’est-ce que je crois ?

— Je ne suis pas amoureux d’elle.

— Vraiment ? Tu en es sûr ?

Finn hocha lentement la tête.

— Ni d’elle, ni de Rose, si tu te poses la question.

— Non, je…

— Menteur, l’interrompit l’autre homme en souriant.

Le cœur de Poe battait la chamade. Il cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu’il avait l’impression que ça s’entendait à des kilomètres.

— Alors, qu’est-ce que…

— Je suis sensible à la Force, affirma simplement Finn.

Le pilote fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

— Quoi ?

— Je suis incapable de l’utiliser comme Rey, mais j’y suis sensible.

— Mais… ça veut dire que…

— L’un de mes ancêtres était peut-être un Jedi.

Poe passa une main dans ses cheveux humides, abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

— Et depuis que j’ai rencontré Jannah, j’ai très envie d’essayer de découvrir quelles sont mes racines.

— Tu vas partir ? Souffla Poe, le cœur lourd.

— Non. Du moins, pas sans toi.

Finn posa sa main sur la joue de son ami qui frissonna.

— Il est hors de question que nous soyons à nouveau séparés, ajouta-t-il avant de se pencher légèrement, réduisant l’écart entre eux.

Poe ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ferma les yeux tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient pour la première fois. Ce n’était qu’un effleurement timide, mais cela fut suffisant pour faire bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Glissant ses doigts dans la nuque de Finn, il l’empêcha de s’écarter et approfondit le baiser, mêlant leurs souffles. Le manque d’air finit par les obliger à s’écarter et leurs regards se retrouvèrent, brillants du même désir.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Poe lorsque son cerveau parvint à se remettre en route. Tout ça est sûrement très nouveau pour...

Finn le fit taire avec un nouveau baiser passionné.

— Oui, je suis sûr. Tout ce qui s’est passé depuis notre rencontre n’a fait que me conforter dans l’idée que tu es celui qui m’est destiné.

— Pourquoi n’avoir rien dit avant ?

— Je pourrais te demander la même chose, souffla l’ancien Stormtropper avec un sourire en coin.

— C’est vrai, admit Poe. Et la réponse est que j’avais peur que tu me fuies. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié et je pensais sincèrement que tu étais attiré par Rey. Ou Rose.

— Quant à moi… je craignais que tu ne sois pas intéressé par quelqu’un qui n’aurait aucune expérience de ce genre de relation.

Poe hésita à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais Finn parut lire dans ses pensées.

— Les relations intimes étaient strictement interdites. Je suis totalement novice dans ce domaine.

Tout en parlant, il avait baissé les yeux, l’air gêné. Poe glissa un doigt sous son menton pour l’obliger à le regarder.

— Je suis prêt à t’apprendre, sourit-il. Et nous irons à ton rythme. Du moment que tu me promets que je serai le seul à avoir ce privilège.

— C’est évident ! s’offusqua presque Finn.

Amusé, Poe amorça un nouveau baiser, savourant le frisson délicieux qui descendit sa colonne vertébrale. Quand il s’écarta de son ami, il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer le brasier qui menaçait de l’enflammer tout entier. Finn lui adressa un regard si sensuel qu’il eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un gémissement.

— On devrait peut-être retourner dormir, souffla Poe en commençant à se lever.

La main de Finn s’abattit sur son épaule pour l’obliger à se rasseoir, puis, sans même qu’il comprenne comment ils en étaient arrivés là, il se retrouva étendu sur le dos, l’autre homme le surplombant.

— Je n’ai pas sommeil, souffla Finn, appuyé sur ses coudes. Et je suis très impatient d’avoir ma première leçon.

— Nous ne sommes pas obligés d’aller si vite, essaya de le tempérer Poe malgré son propre désir.

— Tu ne veux pas ?

Le ton était à la fois amusé et un peu inquiet. Poe se cambra, remontant ses hanches pour qu’elles rencontrent celles de son ami. Il fut presque surpris de sentir l’excitation de l’autre homme contre la sienne et fut soudainement envahi par l’envie impérieuse de lui arracher ses vêtements. Il posa ses mains sur le ventre de Finn qu’il sentit se contracter sous ses doigts, puis agrippa le bas de son tee-shirt pour le faire remonter. Tandis que son ami se redressait pour ôter son haut, Poe en profita pour renverser la situation. Il n’attendit pas que Finn puisse protester et l’embrassa avec fougue. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, provoquant un gémissement chez l’ancien Stormtropper. Poe glissa une main entre eux et déboutonna habilement leurs deux pantalons avant de s’emparer de leurs érections, les serrant ensemble entre ses doigts. Finn se cambra sous lui, les yeux clos et le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge.

— Je vais trop vite ? Demanda Poe, un peu inquiet à l’idée de précipiter les choses.

Finn répondit en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

— Continue, finit-il par gémir alors que son ami amorçait un mouvement sur leurs verges tendues.

Poe serra un peu plus ses doigts tout en déposant des baisers voraces dans le cou de celui qui était à présent son amant. Il sentait qu’il ne lui faudrait pas bien longtemps pour exploser, mais il voulait que Finn soit le premier à atteindre l’extase. Il se redressa sur un coude, le regard fixé sur le visage de l’autre homme, s’activant un peu plus vite. Le fait que n’importe qui pouvait les surprendre ne faisait qu’accentuer leurs sensations. Poe sentait Finn au bord du précipice et lui-même n’en était pas bien loin. Il ne lui fallut qu’un aller-retour supplémentaire pour que son compagnon se tende soudainement sous lui. Poe plongea sur ses lèvres pour étouffer son cri de jouissance tandis que son propre orgasme le terrassait avec violence. Il continua ses caresses encore quelques secondes, accompagnant leur plaisir jusqu’au bout, puis roula sur le dos, haletant. La nuit était pratiquement silencieuse, seulement troublée par leurs respirations laborieuses.

— Putain ! s’exclama tout à coup Finn. C’était encore mieux que dans mes rêves !

Amusé, Poe se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder.

— Tu as rêvé de moi ?

— Souvent. Tu n’imagines pas le nombre de nuits où j’ai… enfin, tu vois.

— Oh oui, je vois très bien, sourit Poe, ayant lui-même eu sa part de songes mouillés et de réveils au comble de l’excitation. Mais tu sais, je connais encore beaucoup d’autres choses qu’on peut faire et qui sont encore mieux que ça.

— Vraiment ? sourit Finn en se tournant lui aussi pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

— Et je serais ravi de te les apprendre.

— Je serai un élève très attentif.

— Je n’en doute pas.

Ils restèrent encore immobiles quelques instants, puis se nettoyèrent un peu avant de reprendre le chemin du campement.

— Tu veux dormir avec moi ? Demanda Poe quand ils émergèrent dans la clairière où se trouvaient leurs tentes.

— Avec plaisir.

Une fois à l’intérieur, ils réalisèrent que le lit pliant était un peu petit pour eux deux. Poe récupéra ses couvertures et les étala sur le sol.

— On trouvera quelque chose de mieux pour les prochaines nuits.

Ils s’installèrent, s’allongeant face à face, sans se toucher, un peu hésitants. Puis, le pilote se retourna et recula afin que son corps s’emboîte avec celui de Finn qui referma ses bras sur lui. Poe frissonna en sentant le souffle de son amant dans son cou. Une question le tourmentait depuis que leur relation avait pris ce tour qu’il avait tant espéré.

— Je sens que tu cogites un peu trop, murmura Finn à son oreille. Je croyais que tu voulais dormir ?

— Est-ce que… Je sais que c’est nouveau pour toi et je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais…

— Vas-tu finir par poser ta question ?

— On fait quoi pour les autres ?

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien… tu veux qu’on garde ça pour nous pour l’instant ?

— Pourquoi on ferait ça ?

Poe haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Seulement…

— Je ne veux pas me cacher. Je suis heureux de t’avoir trouvé et que je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en avoir honte. À moins que toi, tu préfères…

— Je serais déjà en train de le crier à l’univers entier si je n’avais pas peur de me faire engueuler pour avoir réveillé tout le monde, rit Poe.

— Alors la question est réglée et on va pouvoir dormir.

— Bonne nuit, Finn.

— Bonne nuit, Poe.

Le pilote ferma les yeux et, cette fois-ci, il n’eut aucun mal à trouver le sommeil, blotti dans les bras de l’homme que son cœur avait choisi.

**Fin.**


End file.
